Obvious Outcomes
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: When choosing between two evils, I always go for the one I've never tried before." Byakuya finally takes some advice to heart, and goes for the evil he has yet to try. A Byakuya and older Yachiru story. ByaChiru HitsuMatsu IchiRuki UkiSoi ZaraUno
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This started as a one-shot, but my beta has been hinting that she wanted some ByaChiru action, and some more UkiSoi, so, for her help, this is my gift to her. For the one shot in all its original glory, see chapter six of __Shinigami's Life's Questions Answered__. I have included information about this from the one-shot as well. I've edited this version a bit, and have set it twenty years and some months after my __Child Rearing 101__ story. It's not a factual, true sequel, I've just put it on the same universe and timeline as that, and used the same pairings and back-stories. If you have the time, please, do read it. My readers assure me it's time well wasted. _

_  
There will likely be some lemons, or at least some rather explicit indication, or language, that that is what is going on. This may be un-beta'ed at times, because it's for my beta. This is dedicated to __**kyokoaurora**__. _

_Please enjoy, read and review!_

_-Rachel Noelle _

* * *

"Byakushi!" Byakuya flinched ever so slightly when the pink haired demon called out the horrible nickname she'd given him. He thanked Kami that no one was currently in the office with him to see.

"Can I help you, Kusajishi fukutaicho?" Byakuya ground out, trying to remain civil. Civil became a meaningless word when you involved Yachiru.

"Byakun, I have a present for you!" Yachiru declared, jumping through the window to the sixth division office. Why, after all this time, she _still_ chose to enter a building through a window rather than a door, Byakuya still did not know. He looked to her, quirking a brow the slightest bit.

"I do not wish to receive gifts from you, Kusajishi. Please take whatever it may be and return to your own division," he declared, voice icy and dark as always.

"Ne, Byakushi, I bought it specially for you! It's all shiny and everything! You have to open it, and I don't even want candy or nothin' for it," Yachiru declared, obviously proud of herself.

Feeling a great sense of dread, Byakuya tried in vain again to make Yachiru leave him be. "No," he stated simply, turning his back to the girl and forcing himself to focus on the document in front of him. He finally replaced his fukutaicho with Rikichi, some time after Renji took a taicho position. He wanted to shove the paperwork on him and shunpo away from the office, leaving him to deal with Yachiru instead. If Rikichi did not happen to be on holiday this week.

Of course, as predicted, the simple one word answer did not sway the adamant young lady to drop her pleading. After ten minutes of trying to ignore her, Byakuya gave up and turned back to face her. He examined her more closely.

Was she wearing makeup? Was she not still too young for that? With a second thought he decided that she would not be considered too young anymore. She now stood about four and one-half feet tall, her hair still as pink and long as ever. Even her eyes had changed a bit. Their deep brown seemed to be tinted with pink to contrast her hair perfectly. She still begged for candy, but the incidences seemed to be fewer and far between. In fact, when he considered it, the last visit she gave him was some three weeks ago. How things change so drastically, and only within a short two decades.

She made another attempt to force the icy taicho to accept her gift, and this time success was in the air. "Byakuya taicho, please?" she put on her best pout, learned from spending all the years next door to the one other female who could get next to anything from anyone if she wanted. Her eyes filled with tears, making it appear she might cry at any moment.

And, because a man's worst fear, no matter how noble and stoic and refined he is, is a crying woman, Byakuya reluctantly conceded. "Very well then. I see that you will not leave me be until I have accepted this gift of yours. Do enlighten me," Byakuya broke down. Had he been female, he might have cried from all the years of torture Yachiru set him though.

Yachiru perked right up, her tears drying immediately, and fished a small velvet covered box from her shihakusho. Her sensei taught her more than how to pout and cry on cue. Her constantly growing assets, now beginning to look like when fully developed they would rival her sensei, proved to be useful in several ways.

Yachiru fiddled with the box for a few brief moments, suddenly looking like she might be unsure of what she was doing. Finally coming to a decision, she dropped to one knee, kneeling and bowing her head low. "Kuchiki Byakuya," she paused, taking a deep breath, before shakily continuing, "Will you… marry me?" With her last words she opened the small blue box to reveal a gold ring, the band encrusted with diamonds.

Whatever Byakuya could have been expecting certainly was not that. Not even in his wildest dreams could he have predicted it. He felt himself being faced with two options. The first to accept her offer; the second to delay answering somehow (running away, asking for time, whatever) and face the wrath of one _very_ unhappy Zaraki Kenpachi, and likely the two highest ranked members of division ten, thirteen, two, and four. All tied to one another someway by _stupid_ relationships (romantic or friendly).

One thing he'd learned, likely from his own former fukutaicho and the gang of ryoka (many of which could be found in Seireitei, and looking for a reason to fight him) was this: _When choosing between two evils, always go for the one you've never tried before. _Considering he had found himself on the receiving end of the aforementioned wrath… But, that is a story for another time.

He looked at Yachiru, fixing her with a hard, uncaring glare. "You dare to ask such a preposterous question? Of me, no less?" his voice rang out, filling the office with an icy chill to rival Hitsugaya's ability.

Yachiru smiled impishly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, of course. There's no one else I wanna ask. Well, there was, but that was some time ago, and since Sensei laid her claim to Whitey-chan… Anyway, you don't mess with Sensei's property, and you don't ask just any ol' body to marry you," she rambled off quickly, looking from Byakuya to the ring. "Besides," she added, "How often do you get a woman asking a man to marry her? Though it seems to run in the family…"

Byakuya had no choice but to smile. Though he did receive offers for whatever he could dream of, including marriage, from women regularly, none ever meant it for any reason beyond taking advantage of his wealth or status. Again, seeing no other option, he finally made good on that saying. He chose the evil he had not yet tried.

"Very well. I see no reason to not accept," he stated, turning away from her again.

"What?!" she yelled, infuriated, "How can you just turn me down like that? After all the years we've known each other, and the last year I've spent trying to make you realize I'm not a kid anymore, and that I am capable of 'adult' emotions, and that maybe, just maybe, I kind of do love you, and you still refuse?"

"I will not repeat myself. If you do not deem it necessary to listen to what I say the first time, there is no reason for me to repeat it," Byakuya still kept his back to her, trying to hide the small smile that crept onto his features.

"I did listen to what you said. You said, and I quote, 'I see no reason to not ac-'," Yachiru froze as realization dawned on her. Her features quickly changed from infuriated to shocked, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide, to incredibly delighted. She cheered and squealed, jumping up and down (and her boobs shaking, Byakuya noticed. Hey, he had permission to look now, thank you very much) before seating herself in Byakuya's lap rather forcefully.

She forced him into a kiss, and took advantage of his state of shock to deepen it. It lasted only a few seconds, but that was long enough to shake the normal composure of Byakuya. He finally found some semblance of his voice, seeing a rather large hurdle to be overcome.

"I appreciate your forwardness, though I must ask that you restrain yourself at this time. However, I do sense one rather large problem. What will Zaraki taicho think of someone marrying his daughter when she is still of this young age?"

Yachiru shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go find out!" she cried happily as she forcefully dragged him from his office and shunpoed to the eleventh division. He noticed that her sense of direction improved drastically over the years. Though, as many times as she made the trip from the eleventh to the sixth, she could likely walk the path blindfolded.

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

"Taicho!" a voice called on the other ends of Soifon's Special Forces communication receptor. "Taicho!"

"I'm listening," she declared.

"Taicho, something terrible has just happened. We have been unable to pinpoint the source of the problem, but we are working diligently on the issue. There was a disturbance in the force approximately four minutes and thirty-six seconds ago."

"Very well. Keep working on the problem and keep me informed of any changes," Soifon returned. When the communication line cut off, she turned to Ukitake, grinning.

Ukitake raised one eyebrow in question. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nosy, aren't we?" she teased. He smiled, shrugging and nodding in response. "Meh, just that Yachiru finally asked Kuchiki to marry her, and he said yes."

"You're sure?"

"What else could have been the 'terrible disturbance in the force'? The people in hell must be requesting jackets. I could guarantee it's pretty damn cold down there."

Ukitake laughed heartily. "Given the number of people that's been said about, Hell must have had a pretty decent winter every year for the last twenty years."

Soifon agreed.

To show just how much she agreed, she wanted to take Ukitake by the hand, blindfold him, and lead him into their bedroom. Matsumoto gave her a new book, some "Kama Sutra" something or other, and she wanted to test a few things out. Besides, the baby was asleep and she'd not had any fun for almost two weeks now. But, first, she needed to relay the news to Zaraki and Unohana. At least Kiyone liked to take care of Daichi whenever she could.


	2. Chapter 2

In the eleventh division office stood the usual gang, minus Yachiru. The three men sat around a table, a bottle of sake in the hands of Zaraki and Ikkaku, and some fruity, girly drink in Yumichika's hand.

"Excuse me, Zaraki taicho," a feminine voice called from the doorway. He beckoned the woman and her companion in, gesturing for them to have a seat.

"Ya got good news?" Zaraki asked, face conveying the hopefulness belying his voice.

Soifon actually squealed and hugged the hulking man. "Oh, yes! She finally asked him and he said yes!"

"How can ya be sure?" Ikkaku chimed in.

Soifon huffed, indignant that Ikkaku could actually question her answer. "What other phenomenon could have caused the 'disturbance in the force'? Even Yama-jii getting laid this late in life couldn't cause that much of an issue for my team," Soifon reasoned. Ukitake wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, trying to prevent any unnecessary injury to the eleventh division squad members. And he didn't much appreciate the look Yumichika was giving her, either.

"Alrigh' then. T'least Retsu'll be pleased. She's been wonderin' when her daughter was gonna find herself a beau ta marry. Can' hardly believe she found 'erself a noble, though. That'll take some livin' up to," Zaraki mused, blowing out a puff of air to accentuate his point.

"I think she will be able to do a wonderful job. For Byakuya to have agreed, she must have softened his heart considerably. Besides, what normal man would turn down a lovely young lady asking him for his hand in marriage?" Ukitake chuckled while Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"Ah, fuck. He takes after me, don' he?" Zaraki managed.

oOoOo

A mere fifteen minutes later, Byakuya found himself in a deadlock with Zaraki. Luckily he had Ukitake and Soifon to 'battle' against Yumichika and Ikkaku, even if those battles did look incredibly staged. Yachiru chanted for him from the sidelines, cheering him on.

"So, Ken-chan, what do you think?" Yachiru called across the field.

"Che, whatever. I guess i's a'right. At least ya didn' pick the shorty," Zaraki barked a laugh. Poor Hitsugaya had grown to an astounding, for him, five feet and six inches, and was destined never to be taller. He mused silently on the day Yachiru came running home to him, crying over the boy.

"_Ken-chan! He said no! He said he was married to Sensei, and she wouldn't be happy with me if I tried to marry him, too" Yachiru wailed, her distraught and presently fragile emotions worn on her sleeve. "He probably thinks I'm not pretty enough, or that my boobs aren't big enough. It's not fair!"_

_Zaraki was lost for what to do. She needed comforting, but he hadn't the faintest idea how. But, being her father, for all intents and purposes, he tried. Bless him, he tried. And for what it was worth, it worked. "Well, Yachiru… sometimes… ya can only do one thing fer one person. Like the shrimp. It's again' the laws here ta be married ta more 'an one person. And, well, your sensei got ta 'im first. So, until they break up, he can' be unfaithful and marry you, too. But, tha's okay, cause Yumi and Ikkaku's been tellin' me tha' pretty-boy taicho and that pipsqueak from th' Fourth's been looking at ya a lot lately. Maybe ya ought ta move on ta one o' them?" _

_He had no freaking idea what he was rambling on about. And he certainly didn't like the idea that his daughter was growing up. But, try as he might, he knew he couldn't hold onto her forever, and he shouldn't. So, he decided he'd put her in the hands of another man he could trust with her life. And, like it or not, Byakuya seemed to be that man. It would take a couple of years for her to do anything about it, but by then Byakuya would be ready for her, too. In the meantime, she could harass Hanataro. _

_Yachiru spent the remainder of the evening with Unohana, and even made a call to Nel, who'd grown back to her original form after a couple of years, leaving a quite sad Kurosaki family behind. But, when she emerged from her room the next day, she was all smiles and giggles, and there was a spark in her eye. One that said she had a mission, and she would go through hell and back to complete it. Zaraki just hoped that pretty-boy taicho really was ready for her. _

"If yer askin' fer my blessin', I reckon ya got it," Zaraki finally declared, after Byakuya managed to gain a decent upper hand and force Zaraki to the ground. "Welcome ta the family, Pretty-boy taicho."

"I certainly hope you buffoons have had a enjoyable time fighting right outside my home," a deadly voice called from not far from the makeshift battlefield. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, spotting a very pregnant and very unhappy Rangiku. "Not only have you woken Ai, who I just spent an hour trying to get to sleep, but thanks to you all, I can't rest myself, and it's difficult enough with these pains every fifteen minutes!"

Hitsugaya appeared not far behind his wife, trying to console her and get her to rest. No need to put her in such a state that the twins were born in front of their home. He finally talked Rangiku into a happier state, and as she retreated he cast an apologetic look to the crowd.

"Erm, sorry. She started contractions early this morning, and she's been in a mood since," he offered.

"I understand completely," Soifon chimed. Ukitake nodded as well, while the rest looked either bewildered or excited. Yachiru made Hitsugaya promise to let her know when the babies were born. Oh, the fun she could have with their twins!

oOoOo

"Oh! Congratulations Yachiru, Byakuya," Retsu decreed when she saw the new couple. "I knew it would all work out!"

"Jus' so long as ya don' go havin' no kids straight 'way," Zaraki glared at Byakuya from across the table. The noble felt the hint of a shiver, which he controlled, miraculously. A lesser man could not have done it. "We got enough o' them runts runnin' around as it is."

Retsu blushed, catching the attention of everyone but Zaraki. "Are you feeling unwell, Retsu-san?" Yumichika asked. "Though the blush becomes you, very lovely."

"I'm feeling fine, actually. It's just that we'll be having another 'runt,' as you put it, Ken-kun, in about seven more months." Retsu smiled.

As he did when she asked him to marry her, Zaraki fainted.

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

"You are certain about this? Should we not think about this a bit longer? We have only just agreed to this today," Byakuya asked as he and Yachiru stood outside the senkai gate, waiting for it to open.

"I'm sure, Byakun. Besides, do you really wanna mess with all that stuff? I mean, I know Ichi and Rukia only took two months to plan, and Shorty and Sensei only took five, but… so much pomp and circumstance, too many frills. I don't wanna bother with it. And, you're 'family elders' can't say anything if you don't tell them until after, right?" Yachiru argued her point.

"I simply think that this may be rushing things too much, Yachiru. Should we not wait a few weeks, at least, to acquaint ourselves with one another in the marital sense?"

Yachiru looked to give his reasoning some thought. "No," she finally declared. In that moment the gate opened and she pulled Byakuya behind her and through to the living world.

He had no escape, and he passed the point of no return the moment he even thought about agreeing.

oOoOo

They paused only for a few moments at the Urahara Shoten, asking, of course, for the necessary items to be able to make the marriage legal. Family Registers, false ID cards, and the like. After a hearty round of congratulations, and Yoruichi cooing over how her 'Little Byakuya-kun' had grown up, they finally made it out of the shop.

Since they required witnesses, Byakuya decided to pay his sister and brother-in-law a visit.

When Yachiru and Byakuya arrived at the flat Ichigo and Rukia were stationed in Nel greeted them at the door. An excited squealing fest ensued only a mere moment later. "Congratulations! And you're going to get married now? How exciting. Grimmy-kun, let's elope, too!" Nel called from the entryway.

Grimmjow appeared a few feet behind her, looking as nervous as a cat (pun definitely intended). "Ya wanna what?" fear shone in his eyes.

"I want to elope. We'll do it another day, since Yachiru-chan and Byakun are going to tonight, but I think we should, too. Actually, let's do it tomorrow." Nel paused before calling down the hall, "Hey Mom! Guess what Yachiru-chan did!"

There was aloud thud from somewhere down the hall. Byakuya guessed it to be a book dropping, or possibly his sister fainting. "You're going to what? Nii-sama?!" Rukia cried, shocked, as she walked into the room, Chouko in her arms. Ichigo laughed loudly.

"We have chosen to elope, Rukia. As did you," Byakuya stated clearly, his voice firm but lacking its normal iciness. He smiled to Chouko, taking her from Rukia and cuddling her. She made some incoherent toddler sounds as she chewed on the shirt Byakuya was wearing.

"I knew you'd said yes, we felt that disturbance in the force all the way here. But I didn't expect Nii-sama to agree to eloping the very same day," Rukia explained. "But, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, Yachiru. We knew you could do it." Rukia hugged Yachiru tightly, still chattering her congratulations.

Byakuya looked questioningly to Yachiru, but when she looked about to ask him the problem, he changed his mind and decided to wait until later. "We have come to ask you to be a witness for us. I understand it requires two."

"Will you do it, too, Nel-chan?" Yachiru asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Of course, Yachiru-chan!" Nel agreed happily, "Grimmy-kun and I will be very happy to attend your wedding, won't we?" she threw a glance to Grimmjow that promised severe bodily harm should he disagree with her.

"Of course," he squeaked.

"Well, congratulations, Byakuya," Ichigo stated as he patted the older taicho on the back. Byakuya cast him a very unkind glare, daring him to touch his shirt again. If he were not in a gigai, he certainly would have drawn Senbonzakura against Ichigo.


	3. Omake

_**A/N:** Perhaps irrelevant, but... I am an advocate for breast feeding. Someday, when I have my own children (teetering on the 'if I get married' requirement) I plan to do so myself. For those of you who may be unsure about this, assuming you want children (I still think I don't, but I also think it's inevitable that I will) I highly encourage you to breast feed. It's not embarrassing, it's natural. It's been done for how many centuries?? It's healthier for the baby and a hell of a lot cheeper. But, like I've stated, I do encourage it._

_Thanks for reading this far. This chapter is sort of an Omake to the rest of the fic. This chapter, specifically, was written for my beta, **kyokoaurora**. Thanks to: To Catch a Fallen Angel, WinterVines,_ _ThierryMist, darkangel1910, and stormwolf527 for reviews so far!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

"Kiyone, we've returned," Ukitake called out as he and Soi returned to the Thirteenth Division taicho quarters. The meeting with Zaraki and company did not draw to a close until near nightfall.

"Ah, welcome back Ukitake-san," Kiyone greeted, bowing politely. "I've just put Daichi down for bed. He's been fed and bathed, though he nearly walked me to death," she let out an exhausted noise, "Your son is growing so quickly! Poor little Ai won't stand a chance against him, though," she smiled.

Ukitake laughed lightly. "If he takes after his father, she certainly won't. Can you imagine?" Soi and Kiyone rolled their eyes at Ukitake's conceitedness.

"Poor Hitsugaya will be pulling his hair out by the time she's grown. She looks so much like Rangiku that they'll be beating the boys away with a stick. Or maybe Hyourinmaru. Though I'm sure Haineko would love to get her paws dirty," Soi concluded in agreement. "As long as he chooses a good girl to love, I don't care. We've still got a few more decades to spend with him, though."

"Or a guy," Kiyone teased, enjoying riffling the woman she came to see as something akin to another sister.

A few moments of comfortable near-silence passed between the trio, while the wheels turned in Ukitake's head. Finally, he spoke. "Kiyone, I realize it is a very late time to ask, but would you and Sentarou mind keeping Daichi for the night?"

"Certainly! We'll have to go somewhere more 'child-friendly' for our night out, but I don't mind at all."

"Oh, I didn't realize you had plans. Don't worry then, it was just a spur-of-the-moment idea, anyhow," cried Ukitake, not wishing to impose his personal life on anyone.

"Really, Ukitake-san, we don't mind. Besides, Soi-san looks as though she could use a good night's rest, with no crying toddler to wake her."

Ukitake looked worried, but reluctantly agreed to impose. "You're certain? I promise not to impose on your personal life like this again."

"I'm sure. I'll gather his things and be out. Then, the two of you can have a lovely evening at home."

oOoOo

Soi hated leaving her son with someone else in such a way, and she never felt quite comfortable letting him stay overnight with anyone but herself or Juushiro. For the first several months, while he still nursed, he never left her side. She finally, after about three years, began to trust his care to others. Still that remained limited to Kiyone and Sentarou, and occasionally Rangiku and Hitsugaya. Another two years, and she let Kiyone keep him overnight occasionally. She still did not like it, but she found it easier to consent.

And, presently, as Juushiro worked his wonderful hands over her sides and down her thighs, those thoughts left her mind. She complained not at all when Kiyone closed the door and Juushiro picked her up, bringing her immediately into a deep kiss whilst carrying her down the hall to their room. As he ran his hands along her thighs, he paused to untie the sashes and bows of her hakama. He trailed kisses down her leg as he pulled off the obstructing garment and chucked it to the floor.

Another few moments and Juushiro removed her top with the same practiced ease as her pants. Leaving her in a skimpy bra and panties, he set to work on untying her braids. Soi never understood why he chose to do that, but she enjoyed the feel of his fingers running through her long hair, tugging lightly as they did. Juushiro captured her lips in a heated kiss, battling with one another for dominance. As they kissed, his right hand worked its way to her sparsely covering panties, and beneath them.

She gasped into his mouth in surprise, enjoying the sensation. Juushiro always took time to please her, and would go out of his way to do so if necessary. She arched her back, creating more contact and a moment of friction as he grazed a finger excruciatingly slowly and sensually over the very sensitive nub. Her heart rate sped up, and she panted heavily as he continued his ministrations. A few moments later and he removed his moistened hand, taking the scant panties with it. She continued panting from the peak, trying to slow her breathing and her heart rate.

Juushiro removed her bra, a lacy and obstructive thing as well, revealing two pert, full breasts. He suckled on each of them in turn, then kissed a line from her neck, between her breasts, across her stomach, and to the sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. As he made his way in kisses back up her abdomen, she tugged at his clothes, desperate to remove them and have him inside her. He began exploring her body with his tongue, but paused to help her rid him of his clothes.

"Juushiro, take me now, please," Soi begged, lust and want strong in her voice and eyes. He complied with her wishes and she moaned in pleasure as he pushed himself inside her. He slowly began to move against her, the friction between their bodies intense. Every time they made love, it felt as strongly as the first, if not more so. He teased her nipples again and she ran her fingers along his back, unintentionally digging her nails into his flesh when he moved particularly carnally, thrusting into her with some small measure of force. She wrapped her legs around his waist, attempting to bring them closer together.

He again captured her mouth, this time in a near-chaste kiss. He planted kisses along her jaw, upon her nose and eyelids, at the edges of her mouth, and around the lobes of her ears. She moaned again, and he joined her as he felt her walls begin to clench in preparation for her climax. She sensed this and forced him on his back, still inside her as she straddled him, trying to postpone the experience as much as possible. She moved her body against his, taking over much of the work. She moved her hands along his abdomen, scratching her fingernails lightly across his skin as she did.

He let out a throaty, lustful sound, a cross between a moan and a hum, and grabbed her thighs and ass tightly with his hands. Hands still in place, he forced her to move more forcefully against him, until he neared his peak. Quickly switching their positions, he obeyed her commands for faster, harder, and faster still. He taunted every inch of her flesh he could touch with his hands and mouth, moving his tongue in provocative circles and patterns over her breasts and neck, hands tracing circles and designs on her stomach and elsewhere.

Another painfully exhilarating moment passed before he felt himself readying to peak. She sensed this, too, and knew that the moment he did, she would climax as well. As if on cue, he gave one final, hard thrust into her, and exploded inside her. He continued with a very few more, though less fierce, thrusts and she, too, came to her apex. Their fluids mixed and they called one another's names. He remained inside her as he lay atop her, propped on his elbows, and they worked to regain a normal breathing pattern. As their bodies calmed, he removed himself and lay beside her.

She intertwined the fingers of their hands, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly. He fluttered his eyes closed, relaxing beneath her touch. Some time passed as they lay, cuddling into one another, in comfortable silence, reveling each in the other's presence.

Breaking the silence, with a stray thought coming to mind, Soi spoke. "Juu-kun, I'm going to be pregnant again soon at this rate," she mused aloud. He appeared to be relaxed, if not asleep, and she expected no response. To that statement she added, "And when will you ever let me take care of you like this?"

A soft chuckle emitted from his lips as he situated himself to look at her. "My Love must be satisfied first, always. Any good gentleman knows that. And, maybe this time it will be a girl. I have always wanted a daughter. I've had two sons, you know, with Hitsugaya-kun and Daichi."

"I'm not sure I want to go through that pain again. Even for the love of my life. I'll leave it for Yachiru-chan and Kuchiki, and I'll ask Retsu-san for some form of birth control tomorrow."

Ukitake stared back at Soi sadly. "Really? You think you'd rather not have more children?"

Soi, in disbelief, replied, "Do you want another child, Juushiro? Really?"

He took several long minutes to think this over. He weighed the pros and cons of having another child. But, he honestly would like to raise a daughter. He had helped many young women, such as Kiyone and Rukia, throughout his time, but none ever looked to him as a father. Occasionally they came to see him as a brother, and something more than just their taicho or mentor, but never that father-daughter relationship he desired.

"Yes, Love, I think I would like to try for a daughter."

Soi gulped. She wasn't sure that she wanted that, but, she saw no reason to object. It took nearly three years before she conceived Daichi, and she guessed it might take some length of time before she conceived again. Though they had been using no contraceptives for some time now.

She grinned wickedly at Juushiro, declaring, "We best get started then, should we not? Besides, I have a few things I want to try." She left Juushiro momentarily to retrieve her "Kama Sutra" book. When she returned, holding it open to present him the page with the position she most desired to try, he looked questioningly and fearfully at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya and Yachiru postponed their elopement for a day, upon Byakuya's insistence that they make the small ceremony as traditional as possible. After their shopping was completed, he retreated to the roof of the apartment complex. He sat in the chill night air, not yet summer, and cool for spring, gazing up at the stars. He heard a chorus of laughter sound from inside the flat, recognizing Yachiru's voice mingled with the others. He sighed, smiling slightly, a sad look in his eyes.

When he thought about things, he saw that he very much loved Yachiru. Annoying as she was initially, she became a pleasure to see, though he would not have admitted so previously, over the years. He never deemed it possible, much less likely, that she and he should end up together. In all actuality, even now they should not be agreeing to this eloping business. Yes, they knew each other, probably more than anyone else knew them, but they had been together romantically for all of a few short hours. And, while he was complaining, they only shared one, albeit fiery and passionate, kiss.

His gaze had dropped toward the ground, and he forced it back to the stars. He knew that somewhere out there, Hisana stood watching him. He still loved her, but the strong love he felt finally morphed into the typical love felt for those passed on. He would keep her shrine, as she was indeed a lost love, but he hoped and lifted up a prayer to her that she might understand that his prayers would come less often, until possibly not at all. She never returned his love the way he wished, but still he prayed for her blessing in the endeavor ahead.

Having finally made peace with his past, Byakuya lay back against the roof, letting his eyes close and his mind wander. He was only slightly surprised to hear the light foot steps upon the roof sometime later. Yachiru crossed the roof, calling softly to him.

"Byakun, you should come inside. You'll catch a cold from this weather. And I can't have you sick, now, can I?" Yachiru spoke softly, a light note to her voice. He did not reply for some length of time, so she tried another approach. "Byakuya-kun, is there something on your mind?"

He felt horrible for letting his past trouble him like this, when she was obviously in such kind and excited spirits. But, she asked a question, and she deserved to know. "I have only been putting Hisana's memory to rest. I thank you for letting me have that time to do so." He sat up but turned away from her sharply, giving off his normal cold, noble air. As typical, she paid that no mind and continued intruding.

"Byakun, it's okay if you still love her. As long as that doesn't get in the way of you loving me, I can share you for a few months," Yachiru comforted him, the seriousness in her tone nearly striking him as amusing. He nodded slowly, accepting her offer, should he need it. "I don't expect you to suddenly go around not loving someone you obviously did anymore. I just expect me to come before a dead girl." She realized her word choices may have been a little unusual, if not tactless, but could think of no other way to say it.

"My wife will always come first," Byakuya agreed, turning to gaze at the horizon directly ahead of them.

"You know, Sensei always said that the roof was the best place to talk. And for making out," Yachiru grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she again fixated herself in Byakuya's lap, effectively straddling him.

They shared a passionate, less heated kiss than the last, but it evoked just as much feeling and emotion. He broke away from her after a moment, panting for air. Having lost what composure he had, he began planting small kisses and nibbles along her neck and jaw. He nipped at her earlobe lightly, causing her to shiver. Kami only knew what he was sinking into, but he decided that if it always felt this good, he refused to care.

She sucked on his neck with some force, placing a sizable love-bite where she'd chosen. He grimaced ever so lightly about it, but continued showering the small frame in his arms with kisses of his own. She began teasing the waistband of the slacks he wore, slipping her fingers just beneath the band. As she moved for the button and zip, a loud voice cleared its throat, garnering their attention. They gratefully took the few moments granted them to reclaim their composure before the owner of the voice appeared before them.

"Um," Ichigo began, not sure how to interrupt them, and feeling very uncomfortable doing so, "Uh, Rukia wants you to come inside now, she's worried you'll get sick if you don't. She and Nel made up the beds for you. You can sleep in Chouko's room tonight, Nel and Grimmjow offered to take the living room. We'll put Chouko in with us. And dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Ichi. We'll be right down," Yachiru chirped, chipper and happy.

"Ya know, that's how we ended up with Chouko in the first place," Ichigo called laughingly, casting a knowing glance to the others as he descended the stairs. Byakuya looked back at him, infuriated that he could say something so outlandish and think so little about it.

"I think he's talking about this," Yachiru said, reaching for the bulge in Byakuya's pants and running a finger teasingly over it. She licked her lips seductively before she stood abruptly, leaving a very unhappy and unsatisfied Byakuya behind.

oOoOo

Yachiru thanked Rukia and Nel again and again for fixing dinner at such a late hour. Nel laughed it off, declaring that "'mom and dad' always fix her dinner when she gets in late, so why not pass the tradition on?" Byakuya finally rejoined the crowd, face glowing over his very favorite niece as she cooed and teetered her way across the floor. She knew how to walk now, and even run, but, like her father, her movements were far from graceful. She could speak rather fluently now, when she chose, and was capable of twenty-five questions in a ten second span. Only Ai rivaled her, and being only about ten and a half months older than the Hitsugaya child, the two were close playmates, if not akin to best friends.

Byakuya thanked his sister as well, and even conceded to thank his brother-in-law when Ichigo made no indication that anyone beyond the three knew of the events taking place on the roof. As they retreated to their respective sleeping places, Chouko begged to sleep with her uncle Byakushi and Yachiru-chan. Byakuya, thinking it might keep his hands from finding an indecent resting position on Yachiru, and vice versa, agreed happily. As they walked into their room, Chouko in the arms of her precious uncle, Yachiru still had that glint in her eyes that spelled trouble with a capital "T."

Just as Chouko fell asleep listening to the story Yachiru read, Byakuya lay on his futon, almost drifting to sleep himself. Along with her body, her voice matured some over the last decade, and Yachiru could effectively soothe him to sleep. He was rudely pulled from his trance of near-sleep when Yachiru again straddled him, pressing their lips together forcefully. As she kissed him, she rubbed her small, lithe body against his, his length, concealed by clothing, coming in contact with her also clothed core. The friction, though barred by clothing, was more intense than he remembered ever feeling.

"Yachiru," he panted, holding her firmly in place with his hands. "We cannot do this. Not here, and certainly not with a child in the same room."

"I know," she chirped. Ignoring his protests, she ground against him again, forcing him to comply with her wishes as she locked their lips, mouths engaging in war. After another several agonizing grinds against his pelvic area, she leapt deftly from her position and strode casually to her own futon across the small room. He positively fumed as she walked away, knowing he should be glad they had not awakened the child, but still utterly pissed that she had the audacity to torture him so. She forced him into submission, which was a very difficult thing to force a noble, especially Kuchiki Byakuya, into. Then she teased him, and he could not even call out in pain nor pleasure, for fear of invoking the wrath of the others in the small flat for corrupting a child.

He swore to pay her back; he was not taicho of division six for nothing, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** For anyone interested, my sis and unborn nieces are doing well! These chapters have been a long time coming, and I know they're short, but I really don't have anything else to put in them. But, things are rushing by far too fast for Byakuya and Yachiru, so, we'll throw a wrench into things. 8-) Just don't hate me, lol._

_As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**

* * *

**

The next morning Byakuya awoke to the sun streaming in from a part in the curtains, casting a lovely early morning glow about the room. Chouko still slept soundly in her tiny bed, soft snores emanating from the small child as she dreamt. Byakuya lay still and silent for a few moments, taking the time to consider the very recent events. So many things had occurred in only one day, and he had yet to take the time to properly process it all.

He recalled briefly the day Rangiku and Toshiro were visiting Rukia, just after Chouko's birth. Only now did he realize that those around himself and Yachiru were capable of looking past the two and deciphering the sentiments neither recognized. Byakuya allowed a small smile to grace his face, scoffing lightly. Still lying, he turned to gaze about the room, silently observing the two females he was boarded with.

Chouko lay snuggled into her cover, but positioned as a frog readying to jump. Byakuya smiled genuinely, thanking the heavens for allowing such an amazing creature to walk the earth. She had, undoubtedly, brought about a sense of calm and ease into his world. The first time she called him her uncle, he fell in love.

Byakuya's gaze lingered on Chouko a bit longer, then he slowly repositioned himself to gaze upon Yachiru. She was every bit a young woman now, and he wondered how he had missed that before the previous day.

Just as he was about to tear his eyes away from Yachiru, where he'd been gazing at her, studying her sleeping position, she began to stir. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles when she sat up on her futon, hair just as disheveled as her sleep clothes.

"Mornin', Byaku-un," Yachiru yawned. She grinned brightly, and Byakuya feared _that_ happiness would surely bring him trouble in the day to come. For a fleeting moment he considered reconsidering Yachiru's proposal. The thought of the wrath he would incur for suddenly changing his mind quickly dismissed that idea.

Before Byakuya could manage more than a quick 'good morning' Rukia forced Chouko out of the room so that the newly engaged couple could have a few moments together. Seizing the opportunity, Yachiru set herself in his lap, as a child waiting to hear a bedtime story. When the initial surprise wore off, Byakuya loosely wrapped his arms around Yachiru, who smiled softly.

"You know, Byakushi…" Yachiru spoke softly, but left her words hanging in the air loosely. After several moments of silence Byakuya was tempted to shove the young woman from his lap and make his exit. Finally, Yachiru broke from her reverie, and offered the remainder of her earlier thought. "Thank you."

Having spoken her piece(1), Yachiru made contact with Byakuya, lips meeting lips. The heady feeling caused a temporary loss of proper brain function for Byakuya, which he quickly regained, not wanting to be made a sitting duck as the episodes before.

Thinking in terms of revenge, Byakuya began brushing a soft finger over Yachiru's rapidly hardening nipples. She gave a squeak of surprise, quickly opting for a pleased moan. It took all self-control Byakuya possessed to not smile into their kiss. She'd fallen right into his trap.

Byakuya grabbed Yachiru firmly by the waist and lay her flat on his futon, moving so he was hovering atop her. They continued their petting and kissing when Byakuya lightly trailed a hand up her leg, inside her sleep shorts. He traced his fingers along the inside of her thigh, teasing her by moving ever so closer to her center. He was just about to move his hand where she was aching for it most when Rukia called down the hall, wanting everyone to breakfast in ten minutes.

Possibly making the greatest mistake yet, Byakuya quickly stood, grabbed his day clothes, and disappeared to the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen to join the little group at the breakfast table. Yachiru glared as he retreated, swearing to herself that she'd get him back.

Only moments after the dishes were cleaned and most of the group dressed in something besides pajamas, Yachiru turned her earlier grin to Byakuya.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. Byakuya managed to restrain the confusion from his face, but could not contain the uncertainty. "We have to be there soon, else we won't get to have the ceremony until tomorrow. It'll take all day at the office."

Byakuya prayed that the small nod of his head he gave was truly how he felt. He recalled having been nervous and uncertain about his wedding to Hisana, but he could not fathom why he was twice so with Yachiru.

The walk to the registrar's office seemed to be lasting an eternity. Though they technically had plenty of time, he was unhappy about just how much was passing with very little result. He and Yachiru had gone on ahead, his sister and her family stopping in some little shop along the way, looking for who knew what. Just as Byakuya and Yachiru were closing the gap of the last block between them and the building, Byakuya's soul pager sounded. A quick scan of it stated that the threat was not near enough for him or Yachiru to take action.

Having to wait for the traffic light to change again so that they could cross the street, Yachiru grabbed Byakuya's hand, entwining their fingers and holding tightly. He caressed her hand with his thumb lightly as they stood. The light changed and the sign signaling for them to cross flashed on.

Yachiru was prancing ahead of Byakuya now, just as a car flew through the intersection as they were walking. Thinking quickly, Byakuya jumped forward, grabbing Yachiru and landing on the street barely out of the danger of the car. Caught up in the moment, and helping Yachiru step up on the curb, they missed when the soul pager sounded again, realizing only seconds too late. Byakuya barely had time to react, and quickly seized Yachiru. She fell limply into his arms, covered in blood, a large and deep gash across her midsection.

An instant later Rukia and Ichigo were clashing swords as their weapons met inside the hollow. After the creature dissipated, both newcomers gasped in horror as they beheld the sight.

"Oh! Nii-sama, Yachiru-chan!" Rukia clapped a hand over her mouth. The sight, in and of itself, held no horror for her anymore, as she'd seen similar many times. The look on Byakuya's face, however, changed everyone's perspective entirely.

Thinking quickly, Ichigo opened the portal to Seireitei and took Yachiru from Byakuya's arms. Rukia was at a loss as she watched her brother frozen in place. Byakuya simply could not move. Whatever had happened, whoever had done that… How could _his_ Yachiru have been caught so unawares? How was _he_?

"Nii-sama," Rukia called out to Byakuya softly. "Nii-sama, you should go back. She'll be waiting for you when she wakes up." Rukia smiled softly, slowly coaxing Byakuya from his trance.

Refusing to allow himself to think negatively, he nodded sharply. "Yes, I... I should go."

With a quick goodbye and a few soft words of encouragement from Rukia, Byakuya stepped into the senkaimon.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

(1): I do not know if it is 'piece,' like lines from a script (like a part in a play), or if it should be 'peace,' like "I come in peace." Anyone know?

Also, it should be assumed that Ichigo and Byakuya have developed a less caustic relationship, though certainly not friendly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__You guys love me, right? (Crosses fingers, hoping for a positive answer.) Whew, glad that's over. I knew you'd stick around. _

_So, if you haven't realized it yet (and it's hard not to, unless you've only just come around), I'm very much a procrastinator. I do better if I have a deadline, and I can't set my own deadlines. So, if anyone wants to act as a 'holder-accountable-er' for me (sort of like a beta), I'd be grateful. And my stuff would get updated much more regularly. (Trust me!)_

_Anyhow, I present you with a long awaited chapter, so long awaited that you've already forgotten why our heroes are in a hospital waiting room anyway. To recap (or you could just re-read it, like I do), Yachiru and Byakuya decided to get married, thanks to Yachiru's spontaneity; they headed for the real-world to do so, cause it's sort of 'the thing' nowadays (apparently. Man I have to get away from that); she was attacked by a hollow everyone seemed to miss, and Byakushi feels guilty. Oh, and everyone loves Nel and Grimmy-kun, too. 8-)_

_Please enjoy, and let me know if I butchered the mood of the story with this chapter.  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

In a rare moment of silent agreement between the two males, Zaraki and Byakuya stood impatiently outside Yachiru's operating room. Zaraki was concerned for his daughter and the strain her healing was taking on his wife, while the only thought Byakuya could conjure in his head was how he'd missed something so obvious.

Byakuya stared out a window in the hallway. Light from the outside seemed to help make the hospital less dreary, he supposed, as he found his attention focusing on a pink flower outside.

Truth be told, Zaraki almost felt bad enough for him to do something fruity, like hug him. But only almost. Yeah, he felt bad for the kid, because he was worried as much or more as Zaraki was about Yachiru, and no doubt the fact that he couldn't play hero and save her.

"She ain't ever lost a fight yet, ya know?" Zaraki intoned, hoping to alleviate some of the tension between himself and Byakuya. The stress in the air was enough to suffocate old man Yamamoto, if he'd still been around.

After a long silence, Byakuya managed a response. "I'm not worried if she will survive this. I know she will. I am worried if _we_ will survive this."

Zaraki couldn't help the scoff, and then the uproarious laughter that followed. Byakuya scowled at his soon-to-be father-in-law, not understanding in the least what the older man found so entertaining. Only after a very unhappy Isane stepped out of Yachiru's room did Zaraki quell his moment of insanity and manage to speak again.

"Ya think she's gonna just let ya go? Ha! Do you even know how long she's been plannin' ta get ya like this? She's been workin' on marryin' ya for a decade!" Zaraki barked in laughter again, managing to restrain himself enough to keep the noise to a minimum.

Byakuya looked astonished. Was this man serious? Had Yachiru been plotting this for that long? Obviously he needed to add that to the list of things he should have seen coming from miles away. It even took first place over the hollow that attacked Yachiru.

The two men stood tensely side by side, each eager and anxious to hear the results of the operation. An hour later, Unohana stepped from the emergency area, perspiration adorning the crown of her head, sparkling in the light. It matched the smile she wore perfectly.

"She should be awake in just another half hour, and you can see her then," Unohana nodded softly to Byakuya. Despite his years of training, Byakuya allowed a sigh and smile to escape him. "Ken-kun, I imagine Kuchiki-san will be the first person she wishes to see, so if you would like to have a short break in my office?"

Zaraki shared an understanding look with Retsu before following her down the hallway. Byakuya resumed pacing, growing impatient with the time it was taking until he could see Yachiru.

So caught up in replaying the day's events in his mind, Byakuya nearly jumped in surprise when Isane lightly touched his shoulder minutes later.

Hiding the smile threatening to creep onto her face, Isane immediately fell into her reason for interruption. "Kuchiki taichou, Yachiru-san would like to see you now. If you would follow me?" Isane indicated the hallway, then stepped forward with Byakuya falling in line.

Yachiru was still dozing as Byakuya walked to her. He noticed the numerable bandages adorning her small frame and felt instantly guilty. He approached her bedside, stepping lightly as only he could, and gently reached out to touch her hand. At the last moment he withdrew his hand, turning his face away from the girl shamefully. Nobles did not apologize and nobles did not admit fault. Though it did not mean he could not feel it.

"Ya know, it's okay, Byakushi," Yachiru mumbled. "It wasn't your fault. Everybody missed that one."

Byakuya made no comment, so Yachiru grabbed his hand and tugged gently. Finally he turned to face her, his eyes betraying his calm exterior. Yachiru motioned for Byakuya to sit in the chair placed next to her bed. With a heavy sigh he obliged.

"Retsu-san says I'll be better in just a couple of weeks," Yachiru spoke again. "Then we can pick up where we left off."

"Yachiru," Byakuya sighed. Yachiru turned to face him, looking up at his face and trying to read into the discomfort she saw. "I do not think we can simply resume from our previous endeavor so easily. In fact, perhaps it would be better to cease our attempt now?"

It took only a moment for Yachiru to decide what Byakuya meant. Proving she had yet to loose her spunk, Yachiru began ranting. "So, basically, you're telling me that you're trying to break up with me?" At the look of remorse on Byakuya's face Yachiru imagined she guessed correctly. Sitting up as best she could, she turned on the infirmary bed to face Byakuya.

"Let me guess. You're feeling guilty because you couldn't play _Mister Hero_ and save your damsel in distress, because, maybe, just maybe, your damsel in distress had you sidetracked anyway. So now, because of your so-called shortcomings, you think that ending our relationship will save my life or something. I don't see how that will help, since to the best of my knowledge I was still dating you when I got hurt, and until just now, and still happen to be alive. Or, it's because that's what you want, and you want it for me?" Yachiru took a breath and studied Byakuya for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, Mister. I'm tired of all the crap about how 'it's better for you if we break up' and 'you're better off without me.' For once in someone's fairy-tale, I'm making it about what I _want_. I want _you_, regardless of whether I'm lying in a hospital bed or ransacking your house. I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't give a damn if you missed killing one hollow or a million. If you decide you don't want to be with me, make it because you _just don't like me_. Not because of some bullshit excuse about how you feel bad. If you ever decide to break up with me, I want to know how much I disgust you and how much you hate me." **(1)**

A loud barking laugh came from the doorway, encouraging Yachiru's tirade and spooking Byakuya, who looked properly chastised. "So, when's the weddin'?"

Byakuya recovered quickly. "Regarding that, Yachiru, if I could speak to you for another moment, alone?"

"You're not still playing pitty-party and trying to break up with me?" Yachiru questioned. Byakuya shook his head softly. "Alright. Ken-chan, can you go ask Retsu-san when I can eat? I'm starved." Zaraki heeded the cue and disappeared out the door.

"Alright, Byakushi, what is it?"

"Yachiru, perhaps we should wait a bit, after all, to be married. I would like you to properly acquaint yourself with the members of my household, and I yours. If we are to marry I wish to have a traditional union, so that my elders may be appeased."

Yachiru sat in thought for a moment. Sighing in defeat but ultimately agreeing the idea seemed appropriate Yachiru nodded. "As long as I don't have to go to any stupid classes or formal dinners." Byakuya looked slightly crestfallen. "Alright, but only the one."

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile and light chuckle before Zaraki and Retsu walked through the door, bearing trays laden with food enough for all.

"Well, Byakushi, these are my folks," Yachiru smiled.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
**1** – I encourage anyone who's ever been in that sort of situation to use a response like Yachiru's. Been there, done that. If you date me, then break up with me, it sure as hell better be because you decided I piss you off too much or something. I'm just saying. 8-)

_**A/N: **__Thanks again, everyone, for sticking around!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya tried his best to not show his surprise and amazement by not letting his mouth hang open. Yachiru put on her best behavior, cautiously minding her manners and thoroughly impressing his elders. Though she refused to let herself be roped into anything too domestic, she was pleasant and courteous, even biting her tongue on a few occasions when the 'old farts', as she fondly referred to them later, made snide remarks and crude critiques poorly disguised as compliments.

Yachiru dressed in a lovely black kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it ("Because they remind me of you," she told Byakuya, batting her lashes playfully) and spent time and effort styling her hair. She checked her baggage at the door, as Byakuya had heard Rukia refer to it once, and put on her game face.

The only drawback, naturally, was that he made a promise to his parents, or rather to his parents' gravestones, that he would not marry someone who was not of noble lineage, and the elders were also set on holding him to such a premise. So, after their official engagement dinner with his family, Yachiru wandered off to the koi pond for some fresh air and Byakuya escaped to his parents' burial plot. And that is where Yachiru found him some time later, he engaged in very deep thought and she observing silently from a distance.

As Yachiru approached him she considered what he might be thinking and quickly decided on a rebuttal. Byakuya sensed her approach and stood, smiling, as she walked up to him. Her slender frame and womanly figure defined perfectly by the light of the now setting sun rendered him speechless for only a moment before he reached out his hand to her and she grasped it lightly. "Ah, Yachiru, I thought you might be looking for me by now. Come with me?" Byakuya asked, leading Yachiru back to the manor through the gardens to one of his favorite, secluded spots.

"Byakuya, what were you doing out there by yourself? Talking to dead people again?" Yachiru quipped, then looked suddenly abashed as though she felt she might have upset him. But Byakuya did something people claimed he was incapable of doing and laughed softly.

"I suppose, yes, I was. More for my own peace of mind than anything, really. I was just apologizing for breaking my promise again. But, I suppose your are correct, they are deceased, gone on to the cycle of reincarnation. It does seem somewhat superstitious to continue honoring them as I have tried to do. My mother could have been one of the Arrancar, what with her temperament when I angered her. Old habits die hard." Byakuya continued on his train of thought for a while as Yachiru listened intently to his ramblings. (1)

Byakuya paused for a long, deep breath. He looked at Yachiru standing on the other side of a small bridge as her hair glistened in the moonlight, the sun's final rays now completely gone. "What I mean is that I am willing and happy to accept the consequences of my actions in this endeavor, traditions be damned."

Yachiru said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around Byakuya in a warm hug. She kissed him gently on the cheek and backed away an arm's length. She inhaled deeply as she smiled and softly said, "Thank you." Byakuya returned her smile and swiftly captured her lips in a deep kiss.

He began running his hands through her hair, tugging gently at the strands, and placed a hand on her stomach, just beneath her breasts. With the touch of butterflies' feet he graced her sides and stomach, moving up slowly toward her neck, touching only the slightest to her breasts, leaving her weak in the knees and trying to subtly coerce his hand to where his touch would be more desirable. Byakuya would have no persuasion and continued on his planned track to drive Yachiru to the edge and not let her go over it. His touches grew steadily heavier as she started moaning lustfully.

Yachiru attempted to redirect Byakuya's touches toward her nipples, and he slowly decided to follow her lead. She let out a small squeak of pleasure as even through the fabric of her kimono Byakuya's fingers made her nipples perk up. He continued with his massaging, even managing to keep her mouth occupied with his while one hand slipped beneath her kimono to touch her bare chest. Yachiru attempted to return the pleasing sensations to Byakuya, but ended up spending most of her efforts simply standing upright.

"Maybe… we should… get to a bed somewhere… Byakushi?" Yachiru rasped out.

Byakuya ignored her for some time, carrying on with his plan. When he decided to acknowledge her, he spoke simply. "Perhaps. But I do have further matters to attend to with the family elders. I believe they were expecting me just after sunset. I need to be going."

Byakuya kissed Yachiru a final time on the cheek and briskly walked away, waiting until he heard her growls and yells of frustration before he grinned widely and made his way to his quarters to retire for the night.

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

Notes:

(1) – I am actually not 100% sure that's what all the promises and apologies and what have you were about.


End file.
